An increased throughput, e.g., above 1 Gigabit-per-second (Gbps) per wireless communication can be necessary to transfer data within wireless communication networks, such as, for example, wireless local area networks (WLAN) and/or wireless personal area networks (WPAN). The increased throughput may be achieved by using a communication link having a wide bandwidth. For example, a bandwidth of 80 Mega-Hertz (MHz) or more may be required to provide a throughput greater than 1 Gbps, e.g., in a network operating over a frequency band of 5 Giga-Hertz (GHz) in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standards.
Increased throughput may also be supported by reducing signaling requirements and decreasing an amount of overhead used for the transmission and reception of data in the wireless communication network.